


double booked

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Party Down
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honor of Party Down Day and Lizzy Caplan’s birthday, I have decided to honor this obscure and awesome request that wasn’t even directed at me. karmageddon requested Uda/Casey with BSDM or something domestic and fluffy. Karmageddon? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double booked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karmageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/gifts).



They’ve been double booked  _again_  which, really, is ridiculous considering how much a catering service runs these days. Uda is hustling through the throngs of people, headset in place, clipboard in hand, casting glares at any member of Party Down (or Valhalla, for that matter) who gets in her way.

She gets to Casey, stops dead and checks her notes. Casey panics, briefly, thinking this has got to be something about Henry, and  _god_  she doesn’t need this right now but she wouldn’t be here in the first place if she didn’t need the money, and she really needs the money. “Klein, correct?”

“I’m not used to answering to my last name on the job, but yes, technically you are correct.”

“Stemware. Clean it.”

“Not one for mincing words, are you there, Uda?” Casey rolls her eyes. “I could do some song and dance about how  _you aren’t the boss of me_  but we both already know that.” She makes no sign of moving towards any stemware.

Uda sighs, impatiently. “No one else is running this operation, which happens to be unfortunately joint, so if it isn’t too difficult for you to manage, I need you to clean the stemware. Do you understand?”

A laugh escapes in a quick bubble, covered by a cough. “Yes, I understand.”

–

How the hell stemware gets this dirty, Casey will never understand. Her fingers are quickly approaching prune-like, so she welcomes the distraction of another body entering the kitchen, be they Party Down or Valhalla. Be they… Uda. Of fucking course.

Casey waves a glass over her head and turns back around. “Sparkly and new, just like you ordered.”

Uda sets down her clipboard next to the sink. “Klein. I’m afraid I need to discuss something with you.” She dips her hand tentatively into the soapy water and picks up a glass, starts rubbing it gently.

“Feel free to wow me any time.”

“Henry, my — your —  _our_  ex.” Uda clears her throat. “This is awkward.”

Casey raises an eyebrow, sets down her glass and moves to stand behind Uda. “Not sure what gave you that impression, but go on.” She plucks the bluetooth from Uda’s ear, lays it on top of the clipboard. She’s suddenly aware of how close she’s standing, but doesn’t step back. She feels Uda tense, her fingers pause at cleaning, then resume.

“I… well, I can hardly be expected to work under these circumstances.” Uda swallows. “Do you understand?”

Casey hasn’t felt this calculating, this compelled to act in months. There’s a certain thrill in it, keeping Uda — who is perpetually in control — on edge. She moves closer, barely, settles her hands on either side of Uda, resting on the counter top. “You’ll have to explain the situation in a little more detail.”

Uda coughs, a brief clearing of her throat. “I’m sure you understand that attraction never really goes away.” She puts down the glass and turns around, managing to not-exactly-touch Casey, even in the small confines she’s been allowed. “Professionalism becomes an issue.”

“So, you’re having a problem and you’d like me to do something about it?”

“Possibly. Yes.”

Casey creeps her hand closer to Uda’s side, barely touching the small slip of skin that’s come exposed in her maneuvering. “You could order me. After all, you’re the head of this operation.” Casey leans in, inhales, is surprised that Uda smells fresh, a little dangerous, and not like wet stemware or old food.

Uda’s throat tightens, but she doesn’t say a word.

It’s wrong, and she shouldn’t, and  _Henry_ , but Casey closes the remaining gap between them, sinking in for a kiss — all teeth and tongue, Uda’s lower lip between hers, sucking. A small whimper comes from somewhere in Uda’s chest (somewhere past the part that likes ruining Christmas for all the Whos in Whoville), and Casey pushes further, quickly, just for a moment, brushing her fingers between Uda’s legs, feeling how damp her work trousers are and pressing, just slightly, just enough to trigger something in Uda, something like an undoing, in that brief moment before the door slams and they are no longer alone.

And just like that, Uda is calm and self-possessed, re-snapping her headset in place, picking up her clipboard. “You really should get to work, Casey.”

 _Klein,_  Casey thinks, and turns back to the stemware, smiling.


End file.
